El embarazo es un estado hermoso para los que no están embarazados
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Una nueva pelea por billetes de lotería ha empezado. Pero esta vez no se trata solo de Hijikata y Gin-san... ¿Okita y Kagura ofrecen sus esperanzas juveniles en un número al azar?
1. Chapter 1

**El embarazo es un estado natural y hermoso para los que no están embarazados**

* * *

Gintoki Sakata y Hijikata Toshiro estaban parados uno frente a otro con cara de pocos amigos. Ambos sostenían el mismo talonario de billetes de lotería.

—Hey, ¿qué haces aquí, Toshi-boy? ¿No me digas que de nuevo estás poniendo tus sueños y esperanzas en un número al azar? —dijo Gintoki.

—Claro que no —contestó Hijikata—. Se me perdió el encendedor y no tenía con qué prender mis cigarros.

—¿Por qué no los enciendes con billetes de mil yenes, eh? —insistió Gintoki, sin soltar el talonario.

—¿Y por qué no me dejas coger esto, eh? ¿Qué pasa, Yorozuya, estás poniendo tus sueños y esperanzas en los números de esta lotería? —intentó contraatacar Hijikata.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó Gintoki.

Hijikata se enfadó.

—¡Oye, dame ese talonario! ¡Yo lo vi primero!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Yo lo vi primero! —insistió Gintoki.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a forcejear hasta que la sombra de una bazuca los calmó. Voltearon para ver a Okita Sogo apuntándoles. Kagura se acercó desde la acera de en frente, apurada, sosteniendo una caja en la mano.

—¡Señora! ¿Tiene nuestros boletos de lotería? —preguntó de buen humor a la vendedora del puesto, que había estado observando en silencio la pelea entre el Yorozuya y el agente del Shinsengumi.

—Kagura-chan, el talonario entero que tú y tu lindo novio separaron está ahí —dijo la mujer, señalando el fajo de billetes que Gintoki y Hijikata sostenían con violencia.

—¡Eso es falso! —gritaron ambos—. ¡Yo lo compré primero!

—Eso no es cierto —corrigió la mujer—. Ambos vinieron por caminos opuestos caminando de forma extraña, como tratando de que nadie notara que estaban interesados en llegar aquí. Y sin preguntar colocaron el dinero al mismo tiempo ante mí y tomaron el talonario entero. Pese a que les dije que estaba separado.

—¡Gin-san! ¡No sabía que también querías un billete de lotería! —exclamó Kagura—. Cuando te pedí que cooperaras para comprarlos todos, me dijiste que eso era perder el tiempo con ilusiones de idiotas.

—Hijikata-san… —añadió Okita—. Eres patético.

—¡Cállate! ¡Dije que solo quería algo con lo que encender mis cigarrillos!

—Para eso tienes un encendedor…

—¡Lo perdí! —insistió Hijikata, sosteniendo con más fuerza el talonario.

Pronto, se encontró estudiando la situación. Si al menos hubiera sido honesto… ejem, si al menos sus intenciones fueran las mismas estúpidas intensiones de los presentes, entonces tendría una excusa para pelear por los billetes. Pero no era su caso.

Gintoki también sopesó su situación: la cantidad de dinero que le había dado a la mujer, en realidad no alcanzaba para comprar todos los boletos. Había esperado que sus rápidos movimientos hicieran que ella notara tarde este hecho. Pero dadas las circunstancias…

—Tsk, ya que —dijo Hijikata—. Quédense con este juego, niños —añadió soltando el talonario de billetes.

Gintoki entonces tiró el talonario al suelo y lo miró con profunda tristeza.

—Está bien. Creo que es mejor que los más pequeños sigan experimentando lo que es la fe hasta que la vida adulta les llegue.

Kagura y Okita observaron a los dos adultos dar la espalda al abandonado talonario de billetes de lotería. Los observaron alejándose…

Y cuando volvieron a parpadear, los cuatro habían cogido el talonario al mismo tiempo.

—¡Gin-san! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Nosotros lo habíamos comprado antes que ustedes! —gritó Kagura.

—¡Hijikata-san, muere!

—¡Muere tú, idiota!

—¡No voy a separarme de estos billetes! ¡Gasté hasta mi último centavo en comprarlos! ¡No tengo más que comida de Sadaharu en el Yorozuya!

—¡Si gastaste lo último que nos quedaba de dinero en comprarlos, eso significa que no es el monto correcto, Gin-san!

La mujer de la tienda quiso advertírselos. Pero en realidad no sabía cómo interferir en esa extraña pelea. Tampoco entendía cómo cuatro manos podían estar sujetando un talonario de billetes sin…

Cuando los cuatro cayeron de espaldas contra el suelo y el talonario deshojado se despidió de cada billete, la señora de la tienda decidió que lo más sabio era cerrar temprano.

Gintoki observó sus sueños e ilusiones alejarse por el cielo.

Era tan poético. Así deberían permanecer los sueños de los niños: marcharse inmaculados sin que uno descubriera nunca que eran falsos e imposible de llevarse a cabo…

—¡Esperen, billetes, esperen! —gritó Gintoki, comenzando a correr tras algunos.

Detrás de él le siguieron Kagura y Okita, señalando la caja que Kagura había traído antes consigo y que en la pelea había salido volando y terminó en las garras de un cuervo.

Hijikata miró a su alrededor. Estaba a punto de correr con ellos. Pero en cambio se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón.

—Ah, mi encendedor estaba aquí todo el tiempo —trató de reír. Y se alejó caminando lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Kagura y Okita finalmente se detuvieron. Pero Gintoki no vio ningún billete de lotería en sus manos. Muchos, en cambio, yacían en el suelo y algunos cuervos trataban de llevárselos.

—¡Ah, dice Positivo! ¡Ganamos! ¡Yajuu! —exclamó Kagura.

Gintoki se acercó nervioso, comenzando a reconocer mejor eso por lo que ellos habían peleado y corrido tanto en esas horas y que definitivamente no era ningún billete de lotería.

—Ah, China… Creo que mejor te explico esto… —dijo Okita con el gesto neutral. Le habló algunas cosas mientras Gintoki se acercaba con mayor dificultad hacia ellos. Como si todo el peso del mundo estuviera en sus piernas.

—¡Ah, estamos embarazados entonces! —exclamó Kagura—. ¡Y salió positivo, sádico! ¡Eso significa que ganamos de todos modos! ¡Venga esos cinco!

Gintoki se sacó de las piernas a Sadaharu y Elizabeth (no supo cómo habían llegado ahí y decidió no preguntarse), y finalmente llegó al par, que para ese momento estaban dándose unos cinco. Y haciendo acopio de su fuerza y su razón (porque pese a que era una yato sanguinaria, era ahora una mujer embarazada) los golpeó en sus cabezas.

—¡Inconscientes! —les gritó.

—¡Gin-chan, por qué nos golpeas! ¡Eso es violencia doméstica y tengo conexiones en los altos cargos de la policía!

—¡Me importa una mierda que estés de novia con el príncipe de los sádicos! ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que sucede aquí realmente? —exclamó en tono severo.

Ambos jóvenes parecieron comprender su preocupación y respondieron en tonos más serios.

—Lo siento, Gin-chan… —repuso Kagura—. Pero… ¿no estás feliz?

—Jefe… vamos —añadió Okita—. No es tan serio. Estamos en una relación seria y ella ya es mayor de edad. Además —sonrió con una dulzura fuera del personaje—, sería genial tener un hijo, ¿eh, China?

Kagura asintió y ambos se tomaron de las manos, dispuestos a demostrarle a Gintoki que sin importar los problemas, ellos estarían juntos y que la presencia de un bebé…

—¡No pueden tener un bebé si el personaje principal ni siquiera está emparejado! —gritó Gintoki—: ¡¿Qué creen que esto?! ¿Una de esas series americanas donde una mala temporada lo arreglan con nuevos niños? ¡O peor aún, con gemelos!

—¿Gemelos? —preguntó Okita.

—No. En mi familia no hay esos casos… ¿qué tan en la tuya, sádico?

—¡Silencio! —volvió a gritar Gintoki.

—No seas tan dramático, Gin-chan —le reprendió Kagura.

—Sí, Jefe. No pensé que fuera tan celoso…

—¿Celoso yo? —trató de defenderse Gintoki. Aunque en su interior ya sopesaba los ratings, la mercadería y los nuevos arcos de la historia con un bebé dentro del elenco principal. Y no le gustaba nada—. ¿Por qué voy a estar celoso yo del pequeño Akira y la pequeña Usako?

—¡Qué nombres son esos, Gin-chan! —se quejó Kagura—. ¡Nuestro hijo se llamará Goku! ¡Goku!

—¡China! ¡No podemos ponerle Goku! ¡Prefiero Ippo entonces!

—¡No voy a ponerle a nuestro hijo el nombre de un personaje de manga, sádico!

—¿Y tú qué crees que es Goku, eh?

—¡Eso es cultura general ya, no es solo un manga. Dragon Ball ha trascendido su género y ¡ahora es parte del corazón popular!

—¡Corazón popular una mierda!

—Una mierda es lo que…

—¡Silencio! —exclamó Gintoki. Si no podía retroceder el tiempo y evitar ese embarazo, al menos debería colocar un panorama realista de lo que significaba un bebé. Sí. Un bebé real solo babeaba y ensuciaba pañales y comía de la madre por cerca de un año. Que en años Sazae-san podían ser cinco… Eso significaba sacar del cuadro a Kagura y Okita por un buen tiempo. Dedicados a ser padres 24/7 no tendrían tiempo para quitarle protagonismo… Es decir, estarían viviendo la bella experiencia de la paternidad y maternidad…—. ¡Deben pensar de forma seria a partir de ahora! Ya no son niños, serán padres. ¿Tienen idea de toda la responsabilidad que eso significa? En un mundo ideal, la alegría de ser padre es un color más al arcoíris de la felicidad de vivir. Es un hacerse más sabio y más abierto. Pero en el mundo real, traer a un hijo al mundo te hace pensar ¿por qué traer un hijo a un mundo en donde vive gente corrupta, cruel y denigrante? Sí. Cada día para un padre, es una pregunta sin responder. Y los pequeños logros del niño son pequeños rayos de luz en un invierno eterno… Además, piensen en todo lo que tienen que invertir. Una habitación para el bebé. Ropa, pañales, juguetes. Luego irá a la escuela, deberán pensar en los bento, en el desayuno, el almuerzo, la cena. La bicicleta para que pasee con sus amigos, y ese Power Manger Azul que todos los niños tienen y que si ustedes no se lo dan, hará que su hijo se convierta en un paria aislado, el único niño que jugaba con el Power Manger fucsia cuando todos tenían el azul… Y cuando llegue a la adolescencia, oh, no será nada fácil. ¿Cómo controlarán a un yato en la Tierra? ¿Se imaginan su primera rebelión? Un muchacho normal suele romper una ventana jugando a la pelota. ¿Qué pasará cuando él destruya el parque municipal?

Gintoki hizo una pausa. Se sentía un poco culpable, aunque no por lo que exponía sino porque lo que exponía era totalmente cierto.

—¿Encontré uno con el cuatro… pero el último número no coincide… —escuchó decir a Kagura.

—Sí, este tampoco es —oyó responder a Okita.

Cuando Gin-san vio a su alrededor, ambos estaban de rodillas en el suelo revisando los boletos de lotería tirados.

—¡QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACEN! ¡ESTOY HABLÁNDOLES DE UN TEMA SERIO AQUÍ Y USTEDES ANDAN BUSCANDO EL PREMIO MAYOR!

—No es cierto, Gin-chan —le dijo Kagura—. En cuanto comenzaste a decirnos todas esas cosas, nos dimos cuenta que necesitaríamos mucho dinero para criar adecuadamente a nuestro pequeño Vegeta.

—Kenshiro debe ser criado de forma apropiada —añadió Okita.

—Eren deben ser un niño fuerte y decidido, para eso necesitamos mucho dinero —insistió Kagura.

—Reiner será un niño que estará orgulloso de sus padres… —Okita se detuvo, revisó dos veces un boleto y lo tiró al suelo de nuevo.

—¿Orgulloso? —repitió Gin-san. —El pequeño Yamcha va a estar bastante avergonzado, eso es lo que veo —rió desganado.

Ni Okita ni Kagura le hicieron caso. Gintoki lo pensó un poco mejor y se arrodilló al suelo también.

Con algo de suerte, pensó, encuentro mi One Piece y empiezo mi Spin-Off.

* * *

**Hay tantos fics que exploran sobre la posibilidad de Kagura y Okita juntos que... Ya saben, :D. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Un padre y un papi se distinguen en las adversidades **

* * *

Gintoki dio un sorbo largo a su té. A su lado, Shinpachi lucía demacrado.

Tae les ofreció unos pastelillos (comprados), pero ninguno de ellos los tocó. Ella se volteó hacia Hijikata, que también negó la oferta. Yamazaki trató de coger uno, pero su jefe apagó el cigarrillo en su mano.

Otose se acercó a ellos y Tama le colocó una silla. El ignorado Kondo lloriqueó bajo la mesa el haber sido destinado a ese lugar pese a ser jefe de la policía y tutor legal de uno de los "responsables".

—Entonces, Yorozuya —dijo Hijikata—. ¿Qué han pensado?

Gintoki se cruzó de brazos, su gesto deprimido.

—Si son gemelos, van a arruinar el show. Los gemelos arruinan cualquier show, los colocan porque la audiencia cree que son adorables, pero en realidad son la peor señal para un programa de televisión. Es una señal de cancelación.

—¡Gin-san, todavía no sabemos siquiera si es niño o niña! —le reprendió Shinpachi—. Pero si es un niño… a los niños les suelen dar más atención… a la audiencia le gusta ver niños independientes que traten de superarse día a día, como Gohan… Si nace un Gohan, ¿qué va a pasar con mi personaje? A nadie le interesará un tsukomi cuatro ojos…

—Krillin y Yamcha prácticamente se fueron al diablo cuando la historia se enfocó en Gohan, ¿cierto? —dijo Gintoki—. En un afán de refrescar la trama, solo lograron condenar a los personajes mayores…

—Si… Gin-san… Esto… no es nada bueno…

—Nada bueno… Shinpachi… Na…

—¡Dejen de hablar de ese tipo de preocupaciones superficiales! —gritó Hijikata—. Aquí hay temas más importantes!

—¡Cierto! —exclamó Gintoki—. Tu muchacho embarazó a nuestra muchacha, exigimos una reparación legal de ochocientos billones, _right now!_

—_Wait a minute, boss!_ —grito Yamazaki—. Kagura-chan ya no es una niña y además Okita-san y ella tienen una relación formal, ¡aquí no hubo nada ilegal! ¡No es necesaria una reparación legal por la honra de Kagura-chan!

—¿Quién habla de Kagura-chan! —chilló Shinpachi—. ¿Qué no nos escuchaste? En cuanto ese niño nazca, nuestros días como personajes principales en Gintama estarán contados. ¡Si no podemos salir con la cabeza en alto, al menos queremos una reparación civil por daños a terceros! _Hell yeah!_

—¡Bien dicho, Shinpachi! ¡Y por eso, ahora queremos _ten thousand million…!_

Tae destrozó su taza de té en la cabeza de Gintoki.

—Por favor, ¿podrían dejar de jugar a los niños grandes? ¿Y de hablar inglés tan casual? —les amenazó—. Hay temas más serios que tocar. Gin-san, Shin-chan, Kagura-chan va a cambiar su vida de forma radical, por si no lo han notado.

—¡Y Sogo también lo hará! —añadió Kondo, sacando su cabeza por un extremo de la mesa.

—¿Y eso que importa? —refunfuñó Gintoki.

—Importa mucho —le dijo Hijikata—. Por si no te has preguntado algo básico, tío, ¿dónde crees que van a criar a su hijo?

Gintoki y Shinpachi sintieron que sus cuerpos eran cortados en pedacitos, procesados y vueltos a juntar para luego ser volados en cientos de pedazos atados a una bomba atómica.

—D-donde…

—V-van a criar…

Ambos se miraron horrorizados.

—¡Ah, Gin-chan, aquí estabas! —exclamó Kagura desde la entrada del bar, junto a ella estaba Okita jugando con una cinta de medir—. El sádico y yo vamos arriba un momento, ¿sí?

—Qué hay —añadió Okita, siguiendo a Kagura.

Los presentes quedaron en silencio por largos segundos.

—¿Qué creen que van a hacer arriba? —preguntó Otose.

Gintoki y Shinpachi se miraron de nuevo con terror.

—¿Tú crees, Gin-san? —dijo Shinpachi—. ¿Que estén allá arriba para… ya sabes qué?

—Dado que ya no pueden hacer lo innombrable… porque lo innombrable ya está en el horno —musitó Gintoki. Los presentes lo meditaron unos segundos y luego los dos miembros del Yorozuya se abrazaron con pavor—. ¡No puede ser!

—¡No es justo, no es justo! —gritó Shinpachi.

Ambos hombres tiraron sus sillas y se atoraron en la puerta al tratar de salir. Los otros les siguieron con mayor tranquilidad.

Cinco minutos después, la comitiva estaba arriba, en la entrada.

—Hey, Yorozuya-san —dijo Kondo preocupado—. ¿No crees que deberíamos tocar antes de entrar? Digo, hay una posibilidad de que estén haciendo lo innombrable, en los mangas que leo hay muchas historias de mujeres embarazadas que…

—¡Deja de leer esas porquerías, gorila! —le gritó Tae, abriendo la puerta usando a Kondo para derribarla.

Gintoki y Hijikata entraron primero y miraron a todos lados. No había señal de los dos mocosos. Otose entonces señaló unos ruidos extraños en el armario-habitación de Kagura.

El grupo se acercó lo más que pudo y pegaron sus orejas.

—Yo creo que aquí puede ir la cocina —escucharon a Kagura.

—Y esta puede ser la sala —escucharon a Sogo.

—¿Qué tal un recibidor? ¿Sí?

—Pero preferiría esa parte para un pequeño estudio. Es un lugar pequeño.

—Pero ya tenemos demarcada la pieza de Kakarotto… Mientras sea un bebé, podemos utilizar el espacio para el estudio. ¿Sí?

—Bueno, será una forma de tenerlo vigilado además, China.

—Oh, y qué tal un jacuzzi, ¿sí? Sería genial…

Gintoki cogió los extremos de una de las puertas corredizas del armario y lo arranco de un solo movimiento.

—¡No pueden anidar aquí! —chilló.

* * *

De nuevo en el bar, Kagura y Sogo estaban sentados a la barra con todos los adultos responsables y Shinpachi mirándoles con severidad.

—¡Sogo! ¿Qué se supone que hacían en ese armario? —le reprendió Kondo.

—Solo hacíamos algunas medidas, Kondo-san —le contestó—. Necesitamos organizarnos para la llegada de Zoros.

—¿Organizar? ¡Pero ningún ser humano puede vivir en un lugar como ese! —dijo Shinpachi.

—Lo que él quiere decir —trató de decir Tae con mayor amabilidad— es que ese no es un espacio para criar a una familia…

—Los niños necesitan un ambiente grande y los padres también —añadió Otose.

—Y, capitán —añadió Yamazaki—, ¿quién se va a quedar con su habitación?

Okita Sogo pareció honestamente sorprendido.

—¿Mi habitación? Mi habitación es mía.

—¡Pero, capitán, eso es ser acaparador! ¡Si se va a mudar con el Jefe y Kagura-chan…!

—¡Momento, momento! —interrumpió Kagura—. Aquí nadie ha hablado de mudanzas.

—Exacto —añadió Okita—. Kagura y yo seguiremos viviendo en nuestras respectivas casas.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Hijikata—. ¿Acaso… acaso han decidido….?

Los presentes fruncieron el seño.

—¡No es eso! —insistió Okita un poco molesto—. Simplemente, ¿qué no entienden? Somos novios, vamos a tener un hijo, ¿y? Eso no significa que nuestras vidas vayan a cambiar mucho, ¿eh?

"EH" fue la respuesta general de todos ahí, que les miraron con cara de ver a dos niños pequeños tratando de explicar la física cuántica.

—Así es —siguió Kagura—. Nos turnaremos. Algunas veces el sádico irá a casa…

—Y otras, China irá al cuartel. Y habrá momentos en que por el trabajo o porque no tenemos ganas de vernos, pues…

Gintoki se acercó a ellos con cara de pocos amigos. Colocó cada una de sus manos sobre la cabeza castaña y la peligrosa, y sin aviso las estampó contra la barra.

—¡Ustedes dos, par de mocosos comodones!

* * *

Una vez que Tae terminó de vendar la cabeza de Kagura, y Kondo hizo lo propio con la de Sogo, los adultos presentes y Shinpachi se quedaron parados mirándoles con severidad.

—Sogo —dijo Kondo—. Creo que ustedes dos no han entendido la seriedad de este asunto. ¡No puedes hacer XXXX o OOO, es muy subido de tono para esta categoría del fic!

—No estamos haciendo XXXX ni OOO o YYYY, Kondo-san… Tú eres el que pone en el tapete estos temas subidos de todo para algo Rated T.

—¡Sogoo! ¡No digas esas cosas, no soy un pervertido!

—¿Qué es YYYY? —preguntó Gintoki.

Tae lo calló con un sutil puñetazo.

—Es lo que viene después 3.1416… —repuso Kagura.

Tae le miró con severidad, y la joven yato decidió que era el mejor momento para callarse.

—Bien, bien —exclamaron entonces Gintoki y Kondo, en un vano intento de tomar los roles paternos a última hora.

—Sogo, ahora que serás padre de familia, debes considerar ciertos cambios en tu vida, ¿entiendes?

—Y tú, Kagura-chan —añadió Gintoki—… Pues lo mismo que dijo el gorila pero cambia el nombre de Souchiro por tu nombre… ah y padre por madre.

—¿Eso quiero decir que me estás desalojando de mi propio hogar? —reclamó Kagura.

—¿Y dónde se supone que voy a dormir hoy día? —añadió Sogo.

Los dos hombres parecieron ablandarse por la culpa.

—Sogo, ¡no, no! ¡No estamos hablando de hoy día!

—Claro, claro, Kagura-chan. No es que te tengas que ir la próxima semana…

—¡Ni qué decir del mes siguiente, Sogo!

—¡O el año que viene!

Hijikata los hizo callar antes que la cosa se saliera de control.

—¡Ustedes dos, patéticos ejemplos de hombres! ¡Kondo-san, no te dejes manipular por ese crío! ¡Si pudo hacer un bebé, bien puede encontrar una casa! ¡Y tú, Yorozuya… No te dejes engañar por esa mocosa, recuerda que es miembro de una de las razas más poderosas, ¿crees que va a tener problema para encontrar un nuevo techo?

Incluso si la coherencia de Hijikata pudiera ser premiada, Kondo y Gintoki parecían jueces comprados. Sobre todo cuando Sogo y Kagura se habían alejado de ellos y estaban en la calle, conversando con Hazegawa Taizo.

—Hey, Madao —dijo Kagura—. ¿Tienes algunas recetas sobre cómo cocinar cartón, sí? La vamos a necesitar desde ahora.

—También vamos a necesitar todo el dinero que llevas encima —añadió Okita.

El hombre que había sido detenido sin que él realmente lo deseara, trató de apartarse de la pareja. Pero los dos le cubrían cualquier salida posible.

—¿Se supone que nos quieren hacer sentir pena? —susurró Shinpachi. —¿Se supone que quieren hacernos pensar que los dirigimos a una vida de mendicidad solo por decirles que hagan una vida entre ellos?

—¡Más parece que están asaltando a un pobre vagabundo! ¡Eso no da pena! —gritó Yamazaki.

Otose dio una larga calada a su cigarro y suspiró.

—Aparentemente quieren dar a entender que sin la adecuada guía paterna, ellos terminarían en la vida criminal…

—Como si no hubieran terminado así desde hace mucho —se mofó Hijikata.

Cuando Okita sujetó de los brazos a Hazagawa y Kagura empezó a buscar "recetas" en sus ropas, Tae supo que era tiempo de hacer algo.

—Gin-san, Isao —dijo (y el Isao era porque sabía cómo apretar bien los botones del gorila cuando era importante)—, creo que es hora de que demuestren de qué está hecho un padre de verdad, ¿no creen?

Ambos hombres se miraron uno al otro y asintieron en silencio. Los demás los observaron alejarse hacia su perdición o hacia su siguiente nivel.

—Es aquí donde mueren los simples hombres y nacen los hombres reales —musitó Hijikata.

—¿A qué se refiere, Hijikata-san? —preguntó Shinpachi.

—El famoso _Level Father_ —contestó el vice-capitán del Shinsengumi—. Una verdadera figura paterna como la recordamos todos: esa espalda fuerte vista desde atrás cuando somos niños, ese porte majestuoso, esa voz ronca y profunda, esas órdenes dadas con decisión y que sabes son irrevocables. El _Level Father_ es la cima de la masculinidad para cualquier hombre. Define tu autoridad y tu espíritu, tu…

—Ka-Kagura-chan… deja de molestar a Hazagawa-san, ¿bien?

—So-Sogoo… Mira lo que tengo aquí, entradas al cine, ¿quieres una?

Hijikata se atoró con la colilla de cigarro que tenía en la boca.

—Vice-capitán —dijo Yamazaki—, eso no parece un _Level Father…_

—Son un caso perdido —se rindió Otose, volviendo a su sitio en la barra.

—Avísame cuando Gin-san deje de ser un idiota, ¿quieres, Shin-chan? —dijo Tae, saliendo del bar camino a su trabajo.

—Bien, bien. Kagura-chan, nadie ha estado hablando de que debes mudarte ahora, ¿bien? Tenemos trabajo que hacer de todos modos, ¿por qué no dejas a Hazagawa-san respirar?

—Sogoo, Sogoo, eso es ilegal, somos policías, ¿recuerdas? Porque no dejarás de ser policía aunque te mudes… Hasta podrías tener un aumento de sueldo dado tu nuevo estatus… ¿eh? Vamos, tenemos que hacer una ronda por las calles…

—Al carajo con el _Level Father_ —se rindió Yamazaki.

Shinpachi suspiró profundo.

En el suelo, Hijikata trataba de expulsar la colilla de cigarro atorada en su garganta. Cuando Tama apareció para darle una mano, empezó a arrastrarse para salvar lo que le quedaba de vida.

_—Level Father_ una mierda —renegó Shinpachi—. ¡Esto es _Level Daddy!_


	3. Chapter 3

**La importancia de una celebración no radica en los regalos, sino en pasarlo con las personas... Momento, seamos honestos, solo decimos eso cuando los tacaños invitados creen que su sonrisa vale más que un Xbox.**

* * *

Gintoki despertó, se limpió la saliva de la boca, se rascó las pelotas y finalmente se levantó. Caminó con desgano fuera de su habitación en dirección al baño. Pero unos ruidos extraños al interior de la "Residencia China-Sádico" le hicieron maldecir por primera vez en la mañana mientras se acercaba al armario y abría la puerta.

—Oh, buenos días, Gin-chan —le saludó Kagura.

—Jefe, debería hacer algo con esa carpa en sus piernas —dijo Sogo, que luego miró a Kagura—: Hey, China, ¿el Jefe siempre se presentaba así ante ti?

—Gin-chan y yo tenemos una relación muy fuerte, Sádico. Uno sabe que no hay marcha atrás en una relación cuando ya no jalas la palanca del baño, ¿sí?

—¡Esto es algo natural! —gritó Gintoki—. ¡Y eres tú, Soichiro, el que es capaz de mirar a través de esta pijama especialmente holgada y saber qué hay más allá de lo evidente!

Kagura miró inocente a Gintoki. Ante ella solo había un viejo hombre con ropa muy holgada.

—Ah, Sádico, ¿qué hay más allá de lo evidente de Gin-chan, eh?

Antes que el capitán del Shinsengumi contestara, Gintoki lo sacó volando del interior del armario.

—¡Gin-chan, ten cuidado con las invitaciones! —le reclamó Kagura.

Gintoki no entendió, hasta que alzó la vista y vio volando en el aire un centenar de papeles de colores escritos a mano en buena (Sogo) y mala (Kagura) ortografía.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, tomando una al aire, ignorando a Okita, que trataba de sacar su cabeza de la boca de Sadaharu. El papel de tamaño pequeño y color verde limón tenía escrito en letras capitales—: BE-I-BI-SHA-WER… Hey, ¿no se supone que se dice Baby Shower?

—¡Pero es que así no se va a llamar el bebé, Gin-chan! —exclamó Kagura—. ¡Me niego a que mi hijo tenga el nombre de un villano de Dragon Ball GT!

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con anime!

—Jefe —dijo Sogo, la sangre corriendo por su frente—, lo que pasa es que ninguno de los dos considera DGT como canon, no queremos un hijo fuera del canon…

—No me refiero a eso, Soichiro —le interrumpió Gintoki, pensando que lo preocupante era más bien un hijo fuera del matrimonio—. ¿En serio están planeando un Baby Shower? —preguntó en cambio, mirando la tarjeta.

Okita y Kagura ladearon sus cabezas, curiosos.

—Claro que sí, Jefe. ¿De qué otra forma vamos a tener cosas gratis para el bebé?

—¡Y la comida! —añadió Kagura—. Porque un Beibishawer tiene comida, ¿sí?

—No me refiero a eso… —insistió Gintoki, señalando con su dedo el nombre de la persona para quien estaba destinada la tarjeta que tomó al azar en el aire—. Pero ustedes dos… no tienen precisamente conocidos o amigos que… bueno…

El nombre era Jiroucho.

—¿Acaso esperan que este tío venga con un juego de pañales y mamaderas?

—Por supuesto que no, Jefe —contestó Sogo—. Él traerá comida y bebida.

—¡Pirako-chan es quien traerá la carriola! ¿Sí? —exclamó Kagura de muy buen humor.

Gintoki se agachó y recogió unas cuantas invitaciones más.

—¿Nobume y ese idiota jefe del Mimiwarigumi? ¿Qué esperan que esos tíos les regalen?

—Dinero, Jefe.

—¡Y que NobuNobu traiga muchas donuts! ¡E IsaIsa nos puede regalar un Ipod!

Gintoki suspiró exasperado y miró otra tarjeta.

—¡Momento, que esperan recibir del Hyakka! Esas son mujeres que trabajan en el bajo mundo, ¿sabían?

—Bueno, Jefe, pues OOOO.

—¡Y Mochi!

Gintoki se palmeó la cara.

—¡Y esto! —exclamó—. ¡Jackie Chan! ¿Realmente esperan que Jackie Chan venga a su Baby Shower?

—Por qué no, Gin-chan, Zura le conoce bien…

Gintoki miró de reojo a Okita.

—¿No te parece raro que ese demente conozca en realidad a una estrella de cine? ¿Y cómo van a invitar al Joi y al Shinsengumi a la misma fiesta, eh?

—Esperamos que respeten un acuerdo de caballeros dado el contexto, Jefe —dijo Okita, como si la cosa le importara lo que vale una hormiga camino a su trabajo.

—Sí, no por nada también invitamos al Kiheitai…

Gintoki partió las invitaciones.

—¿POR QUÉ INVITARON A TAKASUGI?

—¡Porque así habrá más regalos y comida, Gin-chan!

—Sí, Jefe. Al fin de cuentas un baby shower es lo mismo que una fiesta de cumpleaños: a más invitados, más regalos.

De pronto, Gintoki no vio a Kagura ni a Okita arrodillados en el suelo del Yorozuya.

—Me pregunto qué clase de cultura de cumpleaños te inculcaron, eh, Okita… Para haber aprendido a valorarla de esa forma tan utilitaria …

Gintoki se calló cuando vio el gesto de la pareja.

—¡Esto está mal! —dijo casi de inmediato—. ¡Es como si Yagami Light y Griffith planearan un baby shower! ¡Esto no va a ser una celebración, va a ser el Eclipse!

—¡Ya basta, Gin-chan! —le recriminó la joven yato—. ¡Y espero que nos compres algo lindo!

—No le puedes pedir algo así al Jefe, China —le dijo Okita. De pronto, Gintoki se sitió terriblemente ignorado—. El Jefe con las justas tiene para sus Jump. Al que hay que pedirle algo realmente bueno, como el último X-box, es a Kondo-san.

—¡Ah, el gorila es un poli! ¡Seguro que nos puede dar muchas cosas, Soichiro! ¡Un equipo de sonido bueno! ¡Y una pantalla plasma!

Gintoki supo que los había perdido. Y en cierta forma se sentía bien por haber sido aislado de ese mundo pequeño y negligente que una yato sanguinaria y un policía sádico compartían… Claro, sintió pena por el bebé que iba a nacer… Y acto seguido sintió miedo por el niño en el que se convertiría con esos padres a cargo.

Ignorando a Okita recordándole a Kagura que el que se confundía con su nombre nunca fue ella, tomó la correa de paseo que colgaba a la entrada. Sadaharu se le acercó, con sus botas en la boca. Gintoki se las colocó mientras escuchaba algo sobre invitar a Erdrick Loto. No solo los había perdido, probablemente, si pudieran, esos dos estaría causando estragos a los personajes de SAO.

—Tsk, vamos, bicho —le dijo a Sadaharu una vez que le puso la correa. Miró de reojo a la alegre pareja que discutía animada. Y casi sintió ternura por unos segundos.

—Ah, China —dijo Okita—, ¿quién es Jiraia?

—¡El maestro de Tsukky! —contestó ella—. ¿Y quién es Obo…lo?

—Oboro, el tío que se peleó con el Jefe en el último arco, cuando ustedes se metieron en el palacio de Shogun.

Gintoki se mordió tanto la lengua que la sangre chorreó de sus labios y sus dientes, formando una falsa sonrisa, se mancharon de rosa.

—¡Genial! ¿Qué tal si hacemos una lista de los personajes secundarios que han salido en las primeras temporadas? Esos que al final del anime salen listados como Villano número 1, Vendedora 3.

—¡Ah, China, qué inteligente! ¡Esos idiotas harían cualquier cosa para tener otros cinco segundos de cámara, incluso en un fanfiction de mierda!

Gintoki aferró la correa en su mano:

—¡Dónde mierda está Shinpachi! ¡Ya voy tres capítulos haciendo de Tsukomi!

Sadaharu ladró y decidió bajar al primer piso saltando y arrastró a Gintoki con él.

Abajo, llegando ante la puerta del bar de Otose, Shinpachi extendió la mano cuando sintió su cabeza humedecida.

—¿Lloviendo en un día como este? —se preguntó.

Y entonces fue empapado de samurái y perro gigante.


End file.
